goofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaun of the dead
's take on the thearetical poster.]] Random film info *It is the first installment of the Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy. *It was made in 2004. *It is a British romantic zombie comedy. *There was going to be a sequal, but with other monsters instead of zombies. They cancelled it because too many characters died in it. *The two main characters were featured in "Hot Fuzz", which is the second installment of the Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy, and is also written by Edgar Wright. *Simon Pegg and Nick Frost both star in "Paul", which also has something coming up through the A, but in Paul it is an Alien, and in Shaun of the Dead it is a zombie arm. In hot fuzz the O is a badge. Plot Shaun's girlfriend dumps him, and he has to get his life back in order. Little does he know there is a zombie invasion at the same time! Errors *Shaun's tie is straight, then twisted when he is talking at work. *Pen changes position at work. *Shaun slips on blood, and then there is no blood to have slipped on. *Shaun looks in the ice cream freezer, and doesn't get shocked by a dead person, but in one shot you can see a corpse in there. *Renault car symbol disappears when Shaun is walking back from the shop. *When talking on his way home, Shaun's badge disappears and then reappears. *A fence appears from nowhere. *When the "Drunk" zombie pushes Shaun down, you can see a protective vest. *Blue tape marks are visible when Ed and Shaun are screaming at the arm-less zombie. *Just before hitting the arm-less zombie, after picking up the ash-tray, there is no ash-tray in Ed's hand. *After killing the arm-less zombie with an ash-tray, there is blood on Ed's shirt. When they go out to defeat the fat zombie and "Drunk" zombie, there is no blood on Ed's shirt. *When trying to kill the fat and "Drunk" zombies, Ed picks up a mug, but instead throws a wooden mugtree. *Broken parts of the shed's door are attached after being smashed, and were not attached. *When killing the zombies in the backgarden, blood goes on Ed's shirt but not on the spade. *When driving Pete's car, the rear-view mirror design changes. *When Ed is looking at the car that Shaun's stepfather has, the bins are reasonably far away, but when the hooded zombie attacks Shaun's stepfather, the bins are almost touching. *When Shaun's stepfather is bitten, there is a mat with tape marks visible, then they disappear when the hooded zombie is attacked with the bat. *In the reflection of the car, you see a seated camera man. *Handbag disappears when Shaun is climbing the window. *When Shaun is climbing up the wall to get to Liz's house through the window, the Scaffold Pole which is quite small is seen poking just above the window. *Rear-view window disappears when hitting a zombie. *The car is undamaged after hitting two zombies. *When David is going to shoot Shaun's mum, in the two views, his hand is in a different position. *When attacking John, he is much fatter. This is because of the protective padding he has under his shirt. *When the bar is set on fire, the zombies are behind the bar. Before it was set on fire, loads more were leaning over the bar. *The rag is lit then unlit. *The streetlights turn on, meaning that it is dark out, but David is pulled through the window, and it is daylight, and when Dianne runs out with David's leg, it is also daylight. Then Shaun and Liz escape to the streets, and it is night again. *Chris Martin is seen as a zombie, then later you see him alive. Category:Films Category:Romantic films/episodes Category:Horror films/episodes Category:Zombie films/episodes Category:Comedic films/episodes Category:Blood and Ice Cream